The pelvic ganglion of the rat may provide a useful model for studying peripheral autonomic reflex pathways. In the proposed investigation, the pelvic ganglion of the adult rat will be surgically isolated, except for its blood supply, and following a suitable survival period, the ganglion will be removed and examined with electron microscopy for synaptic terminals of intrinsic origin. The distal ends of chronically cut connectives between the pelvic ganglion and selected pelvic viscera will be examined with electron microscopy for surviving axons; in this way the existence of neural interconnections between cells of the pelvic ganglion and neurons associated with the visceral organ can be determined. Similarly, the hypogastric nerve will be examined with electron microscopy following suitable survival period after section; surviving axons will indicate that the ganglion sends ascending projections to supra-pelvic structures. Thus, by isolating the pelvic ganglion and selectively removing its afferent sources, the existence and basic organization of peripheral autonomic reflex pathways in the pelvis may be established.